Changing
by Psychedelic LSD
Summary: 'Go out with me.' A simple request that changes the lives of two boys. Mistaking Naruto for a girl, Sasuke agrees, unknowing of the challenges that awaits them. A heartbreaking yet sweet tale of innocent love. SasuNaruSasu/Yaoi/AU/COMPLETE
1. First Encounter

Disclaimer: Che. As if. This story is based off a manga I read long ago. Credited to the manga with no name... cause I can't remember it. ;

Changing

Chapter I: **First Encounter**

On that day, I hadn't expected anything out of the ordinary to happen.

Just going along like every other day, I was surely surprised, even though I showed it not upon my stoic face, when _she_ came up to me.

Maybe it was because of _her_ eyes- _her_ bright and innocent blue eyes that held so many emotions- that which captivated me and made me say what I had said then.

Walking away and heading home with those whom I sometime consider to be my friends but others, just mutual acquaintances, I stopped when an unfamiliar voice called out my name.

A soft and barely audible voice yet I heard it nonetheless.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Stopping in mid stride, head turning, a sudden heavy gust of wind hand blown by.

My hair obscured my view of the person for a moment when I tried to see who it was that had called my name.

Brushing them away, I then settled my obsidian hues upon the figure before me.

Small slender body.

Innocent blue eyes.

Disheveled short blond locks.

_She_ was surely a sight.

Saying not a word and just staring I waited- wanting to know what this person wanted.

"Uchiha Sasuke," _she_ said again. "I am Uzumaki Naruto from Shouguken Middle, Class 2. I like you. Please go out with me."

I watched as _she_ closed _her_ eyes, long lashes brushing against _her_ skin for moment before _she_ reopened them.

Confidence glowed within their blue depths.

Silently- I thought to respond with a rejection for I had never taken interest in getting into a relationship before.

Somehow though, I knew she was different and that was what made me hesitant in answering.

"Sure."

Unknowingly- though maybe by not so much- I had agreed.

Unknowingly as well- by more than I was willing to stake- I would have never guessed that that simple word would bring me such heartache and loneliness in the future that was to come.

-x-x-

Chapter II: **Unexpected Outcomes **_(excerpt)_

…he gazed at me from where he sat, saddled over my stomach.

His blue orbs, a dull shade just moments before, became a false brightness.

Leaning in to kiss me, I turned my head away, purposely missing the saddened look that would then adorned his face.

"I'm sorry," he murmured and place a gentle kiss upon my cheek.

Why was he sorry?

I wondered that but in a way- I think I know why but just dare not to think of it…


	2. Unexpected Outcomes

Disclaimer: Tch. Not mine.

Changing

Chapter II: **Unexpected Outcomes**

Two weeks.

Two weeks was all it took and somehow, I was mildly surprised that I did not find out sooner.

**-x-**

Four weeks.

Four weeks and yet, we are still together.

And to this moment, I wonder why I did not ended it then on that day when I found out.

**-x-**

Five weeks.

Five weeks now I begin to subtly notice certain things that I didn't notice before.

Those smiles that I took for granted.

That unrequited laughter that I silently longed for…

They were all slowly disappearing.

When did it all begin?

When I found out that _she_ was actually a _he_?

Heh. I still wonder now why I hadn't broken it off when I had found out about that.

Maybe by then I was already falling but just hadn't notice it yet.

"I don't care," I had said when he revealed the truth to me.

A lock of shock and happiness adorned his face and I was sure it was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen.

He took my hand and kissed my cheeks.

Was I surprised? Disgusted?

Surely I was surprised, but disgusted?

Should I have been?

We were two males after all.

The things we were doing- so unnatural yet... why does it feel so right when I am with him?

I wasn't sure if I was ready to answer that question yet.

I knew that I showed not an ounce of emotion though.

I was never the sort to do so to begin with anyway.

With just a simple 'hn' parting from my lips, we continued as if nothing of the sort had even happened.

The only change was his grip upon my hand.

Held firmer and tighter than before, I wonder if he was afraid that I might somehow disappear…

**-x-**

Two months.

Two months and the further we've ever gotten was a simple kiss.

I suppose 'simple' would be understating it for even now, I still think about it.

In his room, his parents away, I laid upon his bed whilst he lay sprawled beside me.

In a moment of silence, with me just gazing idly at those dull white ceilings, he sat up and leaned over.

Gazing quizzically at him, only a moment dazed as I was drawn into his big blue eyes, he placed a hand over my own obsidian ones.

Although I did naught to stop him and only wonder why he did so, I was surprised when soft lips touched my own.

To say that I was amazed was surely an understatement.

To say that I was scared was another fact so.

It was then though that it drawn upon me of why he did it.

He was afraid as well; afraid to look me in the eyes; afraid to see…

See what? I wasn't sure yet.

Tender lips moved gentle over my own, tongue darting to lick and to taste.

My own parted as I cautiously accepted.

When out of breath, I felt him pulled away and his hand removed as he settle beside me, his face burrowing into the crook of my neck.

Somehow, in the midst of it all, I had closed my eyes and they remain closed yet as my thoughts ran wild within my muddled mind.

**-x-**

Two more months.

Two more months had pass and yet, nothing of the sort ever happened again.

Would we ever progress further than this?

I can't say if it was possible or not for I feel now that instead of becoming closer, we were beginning to drift apart.

Somehow feeling as if it was my own fault, I had then begun to shield away.

Maybe that was the cause but now, I'm just not sure any more.

In that same room, lying upon that same bed and gazing at that same dull white ceiling, I inwardly wished to break the uncomfortable silence that engulfed us.

While I was not the one to do so, I watched silently at every movement Naruto made as he placed himself atop me.

He gazed at me from where he sat, saddle over my stomach.

His blue orb, a dull shade just moments before, became a false brightness.

Leaning in to kiss me, a sudden act, I turned my head away, somehow purposely missing the sadden look that I knew would adorn his face.

"I'm sorry Sasuke," he had murmured and placed a gentle kiss upon my cheek.

Why was he sorry?

I wonder that now but in a way- I think I knew why but just dare not to speak of it…

He moved away.

Sitting close but somehow he still felt remotely far away.

The same silences engulfing us once again, I left, unable to take it anymore.

Why?

Why do I continue to let this torture me?

Why did I ever agree?

Maybe- maybe it was because I had thought then I had never seen such a beautiful _girl_ like _her_ before and I was touched a bit when experiencing what everyone called love at first sight.

It's a wonder really if that is still what I think now.

Love at first sight…

Was I really in love or was I only falling for appearances?

Even now, I sometime mistake him for a girl and then I would think, '_You really can't tell…_'

-x-x-

Chapter III: **Appearances**_ (excerpt)_

…"Naruto."

"Eh? What?"

I reach over to take the newly lighted cigarette from his lips and placed it on my own.

"It will make you stop growing."

He gives me a rare smile as he takes it back, placing it to his lips and taking a long drag.

"It's okay even if I do stop growing. Because you like only my appearance, right? You like how I look so I do not wish to change. I wish to remain as I am now. If I were to grow taller, I'll be troubled…"


	3. Appearances

Disclaimer: Read last chapter.

Changing

Chapter III: **Appearances**

"Naruto."

"Eh? What?"

I reached over and took the newly lighted cigarette from his lips and placed it into my own.

"It will make you stop growing."

He gave me a rare smile as he took it back, placing it to his lips and taking a long drag before exhaling a puff of gray smoke.

"It's okay even if I do stop growing."

He looked away a moment before returning his gaze upon me.

I saw again that same false brightness entering his eyes.

"Because you like only my appearances, right?"

Getting up off the floor from which he sat and coming to sit beside me upon the bed, he leans over as he pulls the bud away.

He held it off to the side whilst he continued to stare calmly down at me.

"You like how I look so I do not wish to change. I wish to remain as I am now."

So he said with such conviction that it stunned me.

I wanted badly to say something but the words I sought would not come.

Slowing leaning forward, he placed his face into the crock of my neck, gently nuzzling my skin.

I moved naught and could only bring my view to those dull white ceilings.

"If I were to grow taller, I'll be troubled..."

It's true that we'd started going out because of his appearance five months ago, but I know now that love is complicated and troublesome.

Right now, I finally know that I'm in love with Naruto's whole self.

Although that's only what I was beginning think and could not make sense of my ever conflicting emotions...

**-x-**

As always in that same room, I sat upon the bed with Naruto nestled between my legs, his arms around my midriff as he kisses a trail down my half exposed body.

I shivered.

"Ha…" a simple yet pleasurable moan escaping my parted lips.

He continues without saying a word.

Giving so much and yet wanting no satisfaction of his own.

"Ah… Naruto…" Groaning, my fingers dug into the bedsheets.

My breath coming in gasps.

His lips continuously moving.

"I'm… cumming." A shiver running down my spine, a hot and sensual sensation growing in the pit of my stomach.

"It's okay. You can cum. I'll drink it."

He says it so calmly.

A soft moan, body shivering and back arching; eyes closing.

He accepts it all.

Wanting to say something, I knew I couldn't.

My breath, coming in huffs, I watch his face, wishing to see something else, some other reaction than that smiling façade.

"I'm so careless," I hear him murmur as he leaned up towards me, our face, our lips, rather close.

All I could wonder though was what he meant by those words.

"Because right now, Sasuke looks as if he wants to kiss me." He smiles and chuckled softly at the flush the spread across my face.

"But since I just drank it, you wouldn't want that right?" I watch as he licks his lips just to make a point.

Was he joking with me?

I quickly look away, my face growing ever redder.

"Teh. Don't be stupid."

He laughed again and ignored my words.

"Ha ha. Are you embarrassed?"

His laughter dying away, his countenance changes as he leans in closer, lips brushing softly upon my ear.

"On the cheek then."

He kissed me there and I couldn't help but gaze at him somewhat wearily.

Sitting up, I place a hand then upon his cheek.

"Hey, Naruto."

"What?"

"Let me do you, too?"

With all playfulness gone, his eyes grew wide a moment, showing a troubled look before he replaces it all with a smile.

"Hey, Sasuke, I like you."

An abrupt changed in subject and those words alone I can never counter.

All I can do is watch and allow him to end it with just that.

I hate it, although I would never admit it.

In these past few days, weeks, Naruto would only serve me and would never take off his clothes.

He would always smile even though I knew he was being troubled.

I know.

I know though.

I know the reason of his rejection.

-x-x-

Chapter IV: **Silences **_(excerpt)_

..."_You…_" He coughs and places a hand to his throat.

"You're voice," I said, a frown upon my face. "It's not a cold is it?"

Ah.

It finally drawn upon me as I gaze at him.

Why hadn't I seen it, notice it when we've been together for such a long time?

He was growing and changing...


	4. Silences

Disclaimer: …

Changing

Chapter IV: **Silences**

"Thanks you so much Sasuke," she said with a smile- not flirtatious, but with friendly warmth.

Yes.

She was only a friend.

We walked side by side through the crowded street, the city full of people rushing to and fro.

"I don't know what I'll do if you weren't here to help me."

Her smile became a wide and playful grin.

"Come on. I'll treat you."

"It's okay. It wasn't that much of a big deal. Just give my regards to your boyfriend."

"But you help me out so much. I wouldn't be able to pick the right clothes if you weren't there to help. You and my boyfriend are basically the same height and size.

Since it's the first birthday since we started going out, I don't want to mess it up."

I chuckled to myself.

"You guys seem to be so much in love."

I sounded rather wistful despite it all.

"Aren't you as well? You do have a beautiful girlfriend after all."

"Huh? Sakura- how did you know?"

She gave me a wink and laughed.

"I was there, you know? I saw that big confession that middle school girl gave to you some months back. You guys are still together right?"

"Ah..."

I didn't really know how to answer that.

"Well, yeah. Kinda…"

"Eh? What is it? Is it not going well?"

I really did not wish to talk of it but I knew that Sakura could be rather persistence in such situation.

"No… how should I put this…"

I was silent a moment, deep in thought, and my face in a frown.

I seem to be doing that a lot lately.

With a sigh, I raked my fingers through my hair as I gaze off to the side, unsure of what I was going to say.

"It just seems like... like we keep missing each other."

Before I could say more, I felt a tighten grip upon my hand and in a moment's notice, I was being dragged away.

"Eh?"

All I could see at that moment was Sakura's stun expression before I turn to gaze ahead of me.

To the hand upon my wrist and to the face whom it belonged to.

"Naruto?"

For a moment, I was perplex by his actions but it soon dawn upon me.

Ah.

I get it.

"Hey, Naruto?"

This guy…

"Naruto… Naruto!"

He's misunderstanding.

When he finally stopped, he turns to look at me with such a troubled face that had my heart aching; hurting.

He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"If you have something to say then say it."

"…"

"You are not a girl. Don't keep quiet."

"_You_…" He coughs.

"Eh?"

"You…" He coughs again and places a hand to his throat and his eyes growing wide with fear.

His voice.

Deeper.

… different.

Looking down he seems to force himself to continue.

"You… you like girls after all!" More coughing follows.

Somehow it frightened me.

"You're voice," I said, a frown upon my face. "It's not a cold is it?" I ask, not realizing the truth of the matter yet.

We hadn't seen each other in days.

He didn't want to see me, to hear...

Was this why?

A momentary confusion before realization hits me as I continued to gaze up at Naruto's face.

Why hadn't I seen it, notice it when we've been together for such a long time?

How could I have been so blind?

Why? How?

He has grown taller.

His features has changed.

His voice... changing.

"Ah... I didn't notice."

All that time we spent together, it shouldn't be possible for me to not notice his growth.

"I will not speak," he said quickly, panic in his voice.

What did he mean by that?

"I will not speak like this in front of Sasuke anymore."

I could hear the trembling in his voice, the tears that were welling up in his eyes.

He clung to my hand desperately.

"So please- _please don't leave me_."

He is still afraid; still unable to believe that I love 'him'.

His whole self.

For me, it is no longer about appearances…

To me, as long as it was 'Naruto,' I will like it.

However.

We just kept missing each other.

Everything a misunderstanding.

I do not think I can survive much longer like this.

**-x-**

From that day on, not a single word fell from his lips.

He kissed me, his body atop mine, his hands cupping my face as we lay upon that bed.

"Naruto."

I spoke once he pulled away.

Reaching up, I placed a hand tenderly upon his cheek.

I am still amazed at the softness of his skin.

"Hey Naruto? Let's break up."

I gazed up at him calmly, not willing to show any emotions that was daring to spill forth.

I watch those beautiful blue orbs grow wide in fear. That troubled and pained looked once again upon his face.

And still… he uttered not a single word.

I sighed and smiled wearily up at him.

"Even at a time like this, you really are not going to speak anymore?"

Sitting up, my hand still upon his cheek, I leaned forward to rest my head upon his shoulder.

"At the end, at least- your voice..."

A murmured sound and I felt then wetness upon my hand.

He was crying.

"Let me hear your voice."

"Wh..why…?" So hoarse from unused. So deep. Different.

But it was his. It was such a nice voice.

"Is it- be..because my voice has become like this?"

He takes a hold of my hand and place a kiss upon my palm.

"Is it because I'm no longer the 'me' who Sasuke fell in love with?"

"That doesn't matter."

"_Liar!_"

Why, I wonder.

Why do we keep missing each other and are unable to understand one another?

"You mistook me for a girl at first and... you don't like guys…"

"Although I don't like guys, I like Naruto."

"Then... why do you want to break up?"

I pulled away.

"It's my fault…"

_For mistaking you for a girl then._

I thought this, unable to say it out loud.

With hand upon his cheeks, I pulled back before leaning up to place a soft kiss upon his lips.

I could taste the saltiness of his tears.

"I like Naruto."

I stroke a finger gently across his tear stain cheek.

"Even though you've grown bigger, your voice deeper, your face different, I like you.

But no matter what I say you still will not believe me and continue to be precarious of all that has happen.

But in order to do it again someday…

That's why…"

_In order to keep our relationship from dying before there was no turning back…_

"Let's break up."

-x-x-

Chapter V: **Once Again**_ (excerpt)_

The wind blowing; tree leaves rustling.

A familiar, yet unfamiliar voice calls out to me.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Stopping in mid stride, head turning, a sudden heavy gust of wind blew by.

My hair obscures my view of the person for a moment when I tries to see who it was that had called my name...


	5. Once Again

Disclaimer: I wouldn't be writing this if it was mine.

Changing

Chapter V: **Once Again**

Fall was just around the corner.

A new day, a new beginning.

It's always the same every time I wake up.

Sitting up on my own bed, I raked my tired fingers through my disheveled hair.

The same thoughts seem to always play through my mind.

Thinking…

…of him.

How long has it been?

It was close to a year already since we broke up.

**-x-**

Today I was even starting my second year of high school.

"It's good to see you again."

This was Sakura. She disappeared during the summer vacation.

"How has thing been with you?"

I only give a soft 'hn,' my mind somewhere else.

We walked in companionable silence a moment before she spoke again.

"Did you know? I broke up with my boyfriend."

That came to me as a surprise, but as usual, I showed such emotions not.

"It seemed like we grew tired of each other."

She gives a weak laugh.

It seems as if she was about to cry.

I would comfort her if I had it in me to do so.

But I knew- she did not need such from me.

**-x-**

The day uneventful.

The same things as usual, everything of mild concern.

Without notice, it was already time to leave.

And she was there to greet me again, a more cheerful look upon her face.

I'm glad; inwardly I thought this.

"Ne, ne, did you hear, Sasuke?"

Why did she sound so excited?

"There is this really cool guy that enter into our school with the rest of the first year students.

I hear that he is hot."

She chuckles and gives a sly grin.

"Maybe I should go and take a look."

"You just want another boyfriend because you're lonely."

She rammed her shoulder playfully onto mine.

"You're so straight Sasuke."

I smirked.

Surely it was just meant to be a joke and I laughed softly despite myself.

As we walk on, the wind blowing, the trees rustles as it picks up.

I hear it then.

A familiar, yet unfamiliar voice calling out to me.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Stopping in mid stride, head turning, a sudden heavy gust of wind blew by.

My hair obscures my view of the person for a moment when I tried to see who it was that had called my name.

What a sense of déjà vu...

"Uchiha Sasuke," _he_ said again. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto from Jouken High, First year. I like you. Will you go out with me?"

It was him.

He was different.

This time, I couldn't possibly mistake him for a girl.

His face.

His body.

Everything of him.

Those kind blue eyes, though still beautiful, belong to those of a man.

Deep azure, thoughtful and mature.

I smiled although it appeared more as a smirk instead.

"Of course…"

Our story begins again, although, hopefully, with a happier ending.

-x-x-

A/N: I finished earlier than I had really intended but this is it. It's the end. Did you like? I hope you did. Tell me if you do. It would surely make my day. Well- thanks for reading.

10/22/11 edit: just going through spelling and other such mistakes.


End file.
